1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunroof, and particularly, to a sunroof mounting device in which the entire width of a guide rail that guides the sunroof sliding is reduced and the configuration of a connecting portion of the sunroof which is combined with the guide rail is more simplified.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a sunroof ventilates the indoor of a vehicle or provides open feel which can be provided by a convertible vehicle, by opening a predetermined section of the roof of a vehicle.
The sunroof is implemented in an opening/shutting type that moves up/down the front or rear portion of the sunroof at a predetermined height and a sliding type that is pulled forward or slides backward in a vehicle, in accordance with the operation type for opening/closing.
FIG. 6 shows a sliding type sunroof for opening a predetermined section of the roof of a vehicle.
As shown in the figure, a sunroof space 100a formed by opening a predetermined section is formed through a roof panel 100 in the roof of a vehicle and a sunroof 200 mounted in sunroof space 100a opens a portion of sunroof space 100a while sliding via a motor that is a power source.
The sliding of sunroof 200 is guided 201 by guide rails 201 at left and right sides of sunroof space 100a of roof panel 100.
In general, guide rails 201 each have one side composed of a pair of first and second guiders 201a and 201b each vertically standing to provide a space for combination with a frame portion of sunroof 200 and the other side composed of a fastening-extending surface 201d horizontally extending to be fastened to side fillers forming the left and right sides of roof panel 100, in which a predetermined space is formed by a drain connecting surface 201c between first and second guiders 201a and 201b and fastening-extending surface 201d, thereby blocking foreign substances and discharging water.
First and second guiders 201a and 201b support the left and right portions of a guide rod 301 combined with a frame connecting member 300 connected with the frame of sunroof 200 and second guider 201b in first and second guiders 201 and 201b positions a screw wire 302 combined with guide rod 301.
Screw wire 302 is wound by an electric motor and implements sliding of sunroof 200.
As described above, guide rails 201 requires first and second guiders 201a and 20b, drain connecting surface 201c, and fastening-extending surface 201d, which have a function, respectively, and are sequentially and continuously formed.
Therefore, the entire width La of guide rails 201 depends on guider widths (a) of first and second guiders 201a and 201b, a drain width (b) of drain connecting surface 201c, and a mounting width (c) of fastening-extending surface 201d. 
In general, although the larger the open space by sunroof 200, the more the satisfactory increases, the open space that can be increased is necessarily limited in a vehicle with the specification fixed.
When the open area of the sunroof is increased in consideration of only the open feel, drone noise is generated by resonance of the air flow with a low frequency which passes the sunroof and the air in a vehicle and vortex noise is generated by wind noise, which necessarily decreases the commercial quality.
The sliding type of sunroof 200 described above is necessarily open with a portion of sunroof space 100a covered by guide rails 201 that guides the sliding, which is because first and second guiders 201a and 201b of guide rails 201 protrude to sunroof space 100a and guider widths (a) of first and second guiders 201a and 201b have a large ratio in the entire width La of guide rails 201.
Therefore, it is possible to improve the open feel of sunroof space 100a by reducing the ratio occupied by guider widths (a) in the entire width La of guide rails 201, but, basically, there is a limit that guide widths (a) cannot be necessarily reduced to stably mount and slide sunroof 200.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.